HARRY AND DRACO
by misses-nugget
Summary: HARRY AND DRACO GET A LITTLE FRISCY...BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. CHAPTERI

Disclaimer: no, I am not JKR! If I was why would I be writing fan  
fiction??!  
  
A/N: this takes place in their 7th year.after the defeat of Voldemort.  
Contains SLASH! If that bothers you then leave because I don't need you  
complaining about what I write, it is a free country (America) and I am  
using my right to freedom of speech!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was wearing black leather pants, a black fishnet top and black steel toed boots. You could see all his piercing's except for one, the three in each ear, the nose ring, the eyebrow rind, the tongue ring, the ring under his lip and his lip ring, besides the one on his cock. Draco was wearing  
almost exactly the same thing except his shirt was a tight black muscle shirt, and he didn't have all the piercing's, only his tongue, and one hole in each ear. They walked across the threshold of the great hall together,  
hand in each others back pockets.  
  
There was dead silence. Harry had run off at breakfast that morning and Draco had followed minutes after him. They had been gone all day long and were just coming back at the end of dinner. All the piercing's were new  
and so were the tattoo's , they both plainly read the others name over  
their hearts in a heart of it's own.  
  
"we'd just like to announce that Draco and I have been bonded and are  
hosting a wedding at the end of the school year. And if you don't know about bindings, they are for life. We love each other, that's all there is to it." Harry said walking to the table that Dumbledore had conjured. Ron and Hermione immediately moved from the Gryffindor table to the extra one. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape stood up from the staff table, locked hands  
and walked over to where Harry and Draco were sitting.  
  
"Congratulations! When are the invitations going to be sent out?" Remus  
asked.  
  
"tonight, you will receive them in the morning post." Draco answered.  
  
Harry and Draco finished their dinners, bid goodnight to the others and  
walked to Harry's Head boy room.  
  
"you have no idea of how much I want you!" Draco exclaimed after getting  
into the room.  
  
"maybe I do! Get your ass over here so I can shove my cock up your ass!"  
Harry said urgently, pulling Draco to him. They stripped fast and were ready even faster, Harry and Draco were on the bed lying down when Draco plunged himself down onto Harry's erection. Their moans and groans were  
very loud, and eventually they climaxed.  
  
"best fucking cession ever!"  
  
TBC. 


	2. CHAPTER II

Disclaimer: no, I am not JKR! If I was why would I be writing fan  
fiction??!  
  
A/N: this takes place in their 7th year.after the defeat of Voldemort.  
Contains SLASH! If that bothers you then leave because I don't need you  
complaining about what I write, it is a free country (America) and I am  
using my right to freedom of speech!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus stepped up to the portrait and knocked lightly, hoping that harry was awake.  
  
"yeah?" some one grunted through the portriat.  
  
"it's remus, may I come in?" he asked looking around the hallway.  
  
"sure." the person said then opened the door. What he saw made him laugh his ass off. Harry was standing there, naked as the day he was born with his penis pierced! It was too funny.  
  
"are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" Harry asked covering it up.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. When did you get that?" remus asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"yesterday, and today I'm going with draco and we're going to get out nipples pierced. We were going to go to a muggle shop but they don't have the charms so we decided to go to the one in the back of Hogsmede. Dumledore gave us permission to skip classes today to get ready for our wedding. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" harry said, walking to the couch and pulling the blanket over his lower regions.  
  
"well severus and me really, see we were thinking about getting married. What do you think?" remus asked.  
  
" I think you should do it! If it would make you happy," harry answered  
  
"well, we kinda want to ask Sirius to marry us also. Because they're both my mates. I gave siri the mark when we were at school and I gave sev the mark during your third year." remus explained.  
  
"well do what you think Is best!" harry answered truthfully.  
  
"'arry?" Draco mumbled as he woke up.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"get your ass over here.I'm rock hard and need relief!" draco exclaimed.  
  
"I'll see you later Remus, cumming Draco!" TBC. 


End file.
